Episode 8287 (16th October 2018)
As Sarah recovers her from heart transplant, her monitors start going off and doctors rush in. Will she pull through? Elsewhere, Cain struggles to cope with his guilt. Plus, Graham gives Noah Joe's cufflinks. Plot Faith and Charity squabble as they sit at Sarah's bedside. Nurse Hill informs them Sarah is stable. Maya is concerned for Noah and orders Jacob to look after his friend. PC Pierce pays Cain a visit and quizzes him about Joe's whereabouts although Cain denies seeing Joe since he's got back from France. Once the police have left, Graham approaches and suggests Cain gets away for a bit. Moira witness Cain and Graham's interaction and asks Cain what it was about. Cain orders Moira to leave it which only heightens her suspicions. Robert discovers there's been a break in at the scrapyard and soon realises Victoria is behind it. Back at Home Farm, Graham continues to search for Kim's son James. Priya comments this all seems so unfair on Noah. Sarah begins to come around. Her monitors start going off and medical professionals rush into the room and order Charity and Faith outside. Harriet calls by the pub to speak to Paddy and Chas about Grace's funeral arrangements. As Charity and Faith wait for news on Sarah, Faith apologises to Charity for her getting the blame for Kim's fall. Mr Jefford comes out into the corridor and informs them that Sarah is experiencing hemodynamic instability - the heart isn't pumping blood around her body but they're treating it with medication and doing all they can. Charity wonders what she's going to tell Debbie. At the prison, a helpless and terrified Debbie is informed of what's going on with Sarah. Debbie wants to see her daughter but the prison guards won't allow it. Graham calls Noah up to Home Farm. Noah still can't get his head around Joe's disappearance. Graham explains Joe tried to steal Home Farm from Kim, spent her money like it was his and promised him and Debbie things that were never his to give. Noah states he doesn't care if Joe is rich, and he doesn't think Debbie would either. Graham assures Noah that Joe was proud to have him as his brother and loved him very much. He then presents Noah with the cuff links Joe was going to wear to marry Debbie, explaining they originally belonged to their Dad. Noah comments there's loads he doesn't know about Joe so Graham tells him he can ask him if he has any questions. Rebecca finds Victoria going through haulage paperwork. Victoria reveals Adam didn't kill Emma and Aaron knew that so helped him flee the country. Rebecca is stunned. Victoria enlists Rebecca to help her go through the paperwork to find a clue to Adam's whereabouts. Maya and Leanna have a run in in the café. Maya is fed up of the bad blood although Leanna quips she's only just started. Noah mentions to Jessie that Maya gave him a lift. Robert storms into Keepers Cottage to confront Victoria about breaking into the haulage office. He again tells his little sister to let this go. Victoria can't. She's determined to find her husband. Chas and Paddy set a date for Grace's funeral - 25th October. Chas is struggling with her grief and can't understand how Paddy is coping. Victoria reckons she's found the fixer that helped Adam flee the country. Although the phone number has been disconnected, Victoria believes she's on the right track. In the corridor, a helpless Charity fears Sarah is subconsciously giving up because Debbie isn't at the hospital. Faith states they're not going to lose Sarah. Mr Jefford explains Sarah's heart rate has stabilized and they're working to ensure it stays that way. Charity immediately gets on the phone to the prison as Faith takes a swig of her hip flask. Jessie approaches Maya and reminds her that giving Noah a lift is a safeguarding issue. A prison guard informs Debbie that Sarah is out of danger. Debbie breathes a huge sigh of relief then bursts into tears. At the farm, Moira finds Cain drinking a bottle of whisky at the kitchen table. Moira can see something is wrong with Cain and tries to get him to talk but Cain remains silent. He finishes the bottle of whisky then stands up and flips over the table before ordering Moira to leave him alone. Cast Regular cast *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Leanna Cavanagh - Mimi Slinger *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) Guest cast *Nurse Hill - Cathy Breeze *PC Pierce - Joe Simpson *Mr Jefford - Nicholas Asbury Locations *Hotten General Hospital - ICU and corridor *David's Shop - Shop floor and exterior *Barton and Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Main Street *Church Lane *Holey Scrap - Scrapyard and port-a-kabin *Home Farm - Kitchen and living room *The Woolpack - Backroom *Skipdale Women's Prison - Corridor and cell *Keepers Cottage - Living room *Café Main Street - Interior *Butlers Farm - Kitchen Notes *A prison guard is uncredited despite lines of dialogue. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes